kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Karen Hendrix
Karen Hendrix is an IWC Siren operating in the C.C.C. Hydra System in 2415. Early Life Karen was born in 2393 on Vekta. However, her parents didn't want their daughter to live under Imperial rule, and chose to relocate to the IWC to give her a better future, and were accepted with open arms by the rapidly growing state. Karen enjoyed a normal and prosperous life within the IWC, her mother getting a high paying job in the ship designing field and her father working in a rising homebuilding firm. Karen, at the age of 18, decided to enlist in the military and repay her country for everything they had done for her and her family when they needed it most. Service in the Military In the military, Karen discovered she had a gift for combat medication and heavy weapons, making her perfect for the IWC Siren program. As a Siren, she was trained to be the ultimate support unit, mastering a wide array of weaponry as well as perfecting her medical knowledge. Once the Helghan Empire invaded the C.C.C., she was among the first to petition for the IWC to ally with the C.C.C. forces, knowing that the Empire was stronger than either of the other superpowers militarily. As she believed war was inevitable, she spent years studying and training to combat Helghast military doctrine and tactics, preparing herself and her unit for the declaration of war the IWC finally made five years after the fighting began. Recruited by Corde Detrick: September 2415 Corde had been watching the young woman for some time, choosing her to become the next recruit of his growing band of misfits. As she prepared to head to the front lines with the rest of the IWC military, Karen was paid a surprise visit by the cybernetic assassin while out on patrol. After a brief fight which quickly ended in stalemate, the two spoke. "I'm not here to fight you, Lt. Hendrix." Corde states, keeping his hands visible. "I need you on my team to stop this war." Karen, while keeping her rifle trained in on the Helghasts' head. "You think I'm just going to run off with some metallic butcher because he asks me nicely? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off right now, you murderer!" Rolling his eyes, Corde merely replies, "I'm no more a murderer than you are, I was just doing my job. And I need your help to stop this damn war before every nation involved crumbles apart from it!" Karen, scoffing, "Oh, is that right? Since when do Imperials value peace?" Corde, while taking a step forward. "Ever since the alternative was Armageddon. You've seen how much death and destruction this fight's already caused the galaxy, Hendrix. You really think adding another side to it will help at all? I will not stand by and allow the galaxy to fall into anarchy, but to do that, I need the best, and that's you." She doesn't budge, however, keeping her sights locked on him. "I have no reason to trust you, Detrick. This war was your kinds' doing, and we're just defending ourselves." Corde nods, keeping a non-threatening pose. "Yes, the Empire did start this war, and yes, the IWC has declared war purely for self-defense, I get that. But I never wanted this war, neither did the rest of my misfit team. And think this through, Karen. The C.C.C. was founded by the remnants of the UCN and the ISA, who both are proven to only care about themselves. If you both team up to fight us, they'll just use you for your numbers, sending hundreds of your troops to their deaths to save themselves. And even if you succeed in pushing the Empire out of C.C.C. space, do you really think they'll stop there?" The young Lt. pauses after a moment, considering his words before retorting. "If the C.C.C. were to keep attacking you, then you would have brought that upon yourselves!" Corde replies immediately. "And millions on both sides would die. Are you really ok with that? Letting millions, possibly billions die, when you had a chance to stop it all?" Karen pauses, thinking all the ramifications of her decision through. After a long moment, she lowers her rifle ever so slightly. "I don't trust you... but... I may be willing to set that aside, for now, to stop all this bloodshed. What is your plan?" As Corde replies, The Veil de-cloaks behind him, "Simple. Show them the true horrors of war." Personality and Traits Karen was most often the voice of reason and compassion within the Wolfpack, and had a very important role within the group to temper Corde's ruthlessness and Drake's bloodthirst. She would often receive support in these regards from Anton, leaving Olivia and Joseph to typically break the ties amongst the team and determine which course of action the group would take whenever a disagreement rose amongst them. Initially, Karen was very hostile and untrustful towards the Helghast within the group, and spent the majority of her time with Joe Malone due to the shared ties between CCC and IWC. Despite this, she did eventually move past these, and developed strong friendships with both Anton and Corde. While she never felt the same levels of animosity towards the mercenary members of the Wolfpack, it did take a great amount of time for her to trust them as well, given their profit oriented mindsets. Again, she moved past these as time went on, and developed good relations with her new team, dedicated to ending the war between the three powers. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Wolfpack